90s_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is an American animated TV series that currently airs on Nickelodeon since May 1, 1999, created by Stephen Hillenburg. Fans grew up watching SpongeBob SquarePants until 2005. On October 11, 2004, "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler / Pranks a Lot" was originally gonna be the last episode, and on November 19, 2004, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was originally gonna be the finale for the show, but due to popularity, Nickelodeon wanted Stephen to make new episodes, and ended up being the showrunner, while Paul Tibbit takes over, leading to the fans thinking the show's going downhill. Seasons 1-3 of the show are currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel", including the movie. Episodes Season 1 *Help Wanted / Reef Blower / Tea at the Treedome (1999) *Bubblestand / Ripped Pants (1999) *Jellyfishing / Plankton! (1999) *Naughty Nautical Neighbors / Boating School (1999) *Pizza Delivery / Home Sweet Pineapple (1999) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy / Pickles (1999) *Hall Monitor / Jellyfish Jam (1999) *Sandy's Rocket / Squeaky Boots (1999) *Nature Pants / Opposite Day (1999) *Culture Shock / F.U.N. (1999) *MuscleBob BuffPants / Squidward, the Unfriendly Ghost (1999) *The Chaperone / Employee of the Month (1999) *Scaredy Pants / I Was a Teenage Gary (1999) *SB-129 / Karate Choppers (1999) *Sleepy Time / Suds (2000) *Valentine's Day / The Paper (2000) *Arrgh! / Rock Bottom (2000) *Texas / Walking Small (2000) *Fools in April / Neptune's Spatula (2000) *Hooky / Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II (2000) Season 2 *Your Shoe's Untied / Squid's Day Out (2000) *Something Smells / Bossy Boots (2000) *Big Pink Loser / Bubble Buddy (2000) *Dying for Pie / Imitation Krabs (2000) *Wormy / Patty Hype (2001) *Grandma's Kisses / Squidville (2001) *Prehibernation Week / Life of Crime (2001) *Christmas Who? (2000) *Survival of the Idiots / Dumped (2001) *No Free Rides / I'm Your Biggest Fanatic (2001) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III / Squirrel Jokes (2000) *Pressure / The Smoking Peanut (2001) *Shanghaied (2001) / Gary Takes a Bath (2003) *Welcome to the Chum Bucket / Frankendoodle (2002) *The Secret Box / Band Geeks (2001) *Graveyard Shift / Krusty Love (2002) *Procrastination / I'm With Stupid (2001) *Sailor Mouth / Artist Unknown (2001) *Jellyfish Hunter / The Fry Cook Games (2001) *Squid on Strike / Sandy, SpongeBob and the Worm (2001) Season 3 *The Algae's Always Greener / SpongeGuard on Duty (2002) *Club SpongeBob / My Pretty Seahorse (2002) *The Bully / Just One Bite (2001) *Nasty Patty / Idiot Box (2002) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV / Doing Time (2002) *Snowball Effect / One Krab's Trash (2002) *As Seen on TV / Can You Spare a Dime? (2002) *No Weenies Allowed / Squilliam Returns (2002) *Krab Borg / Rock-a-Bye Bivalve (2002) *Wet Painters / Krusty Krab Training Video (2002) *Party Pooper Pants (2002) *Chocolate With Nuts / Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V (2002) *New Student Starfish / Clams (2002) *Ugh (SpongeBob B.C.) (2004) *The Great Snail Race / Mid-Life Crustacean (2003) *Born Again Krabs / I Had an Accident (2003) *Krabby Land / The Camping Episode (2004) *Missing Identity / Plankton's Army (2004) *The Sponge Who Could Fly (2003) *SpongeBob Meets the Strangler / Pranks a Lot (2004) Movie *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (November 19, 2004) Broadcast History *Nickelodeon (1999-present) *MTV (1999-2003) *Nick Jr. (2000-2002) *SNICK (2001) *Nicktoons (2002-present) *CBS (2002, 2003, 2007, 2009, 2012) *Spike TV (2004) Category:TV Series Category:Animated Category:Shows that have gone downhill Category:1990's Category:2000's Category:2010's Category:Nickelodeon Category:MTV Category:CBS Category:Spike TV